Gohan's new Friendor Fiend?
by Skhoota
Summary: Gohan loves Videl, he knows it deep inside, if he is so sure why does he feel attracted to the new girl? This new girl that saved his life...yet maybe she did it for her own purposes.
1. Default Chapter

Hi sorry if this isn't that good! It's my first fanfic.

You all know Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Videl, now let's introduce a new player…. 

'Gohan you're alive!' Videl shrieks when she sees Gohan running towards her from Supreme' Kai's cloud of heavenly superiorness. Gohan ran into his beautiful girl's arms and felt a tingly feeling in his stomach. He stared at his girl, Videl had tears in her eyes, happiness that she had never felt in her life. Videl knew that she loved him so much that she would never touch him…

Months had passed by and Videl still hadn't told Gohan of how much she cared, Gohan had though, but Videl was too scared of commitment and she put him down. 

It was a late summer Friday the earth once again under attack. Gohan was outside lying on the ground pain shivered down his body '_this is it_' he thought '_I'm done for'_ Gohan whispered to his brain '_at least Videl knows how much I love her. But why couldn't she love me? Why?'_

Gohan saw Leena walking towards him, she smiled an evil grin as Gohan felt her beam gaining power. He lifted his purple weak eyelids and saw her coming. Gohan felt his hair drop to his face, he slowly pushed his muscles up, he had to get up he had to. Leena's beam lifted and its power was way too strong for even Majin Buu to take out. Gohan was done for. 

He stared feebly at Goten and Trunks lying unconscious on the ground. Gohan shut his eyes, he knew this was it, he couldn't save earth, he couldn't save his family, and he couldn't save _Videl_. The beam lifted, Gohan knew her plan was to destroy the earth, Piccolo had told him her plan and how Gohan would need to train before he faced her, but did he listen? No. Now the beam was larger than ever it rose and zoomed like lighting towards Gohan-when he felt two hands grab around his waists and smoothly placed him on something that felt very wonderfully much like a bed. 

Gohan lifted his eyelids once more and saw the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He knew at once they belonged to a saiyan but in couldn't be it was feminine. They were beautiful, charming and irresistible. But they were cold and empty, nigalated in a desert of cold ice washing in her heart. Bright blue eyes with a sea of green beauty. Gohan saw a magical, sparkling dark blue chain lain across her forehead, with a cold empty moon crescent lay in the middle. Her beauty was so great Gohan could have sworn that he was dreaming. She looked at him, her silky black hair couldn't be seen from the hood on the cloak she wore. Her face suddenly tightened as her lips moved.

" You idiot." She whispered.

Gohan couldn't believe what his ears told him, but he was too tired to care. They slowed down and landed. The young lady's hands touched the side of his face and she whispered 

To the gods above I ask and please

For you to grasp the pain and to seize

The evil from which this human holds

And take it back three-folds.

Gohan's pain suddenly disappeared. He felt strength and warmth that he had never felt in his whole life. He got up slowly and stretched his arms and legs and moved his muscles vigorously.

"Be careful, you're not fully healed yet," said a soft lovely voice with quite a strong American accent.

Gohan turned around to see a young girl of much beauty and manner, she had taken her hood off to show a long tight black plait reaching the floor, tied with a dark coloured rose of the colour blue. Her hair was long and silky, dark, rich, black, streaked with tints of blue and a glisten of shine.

"Oh-er ok," Gohan started.

" I know who you are" the girl quoted. " You are Gohan, a swift and strong saiyan of your race, yet you are foolish enough to attempt to destroy Leena." Her face darkened, this didn't suit her, she was beautiful and a smile would have made a dog and cat become friends. " I am Zicwailotonianchisdanteren. A witch and warrior of grace, I have come to earth to protect it and yet my enemy would happen to arise to this particular planet as her choice." She looked at Gohan with a hardened look.

" Oh- so you have come to my planet to destroy Leena?" Gohan asked. He stared at her face, her tenderness was so much stronger than Videl _"snap out **o**f it Gohan" _said a voice in his head _" you love Videl and no one could ever compare to her! You don't even know who she is"_

" Although I haven't mentioned her name you are able to understand my words, your mind is quite sharp indeed." The swift lady said.

" So –er Zictoneeanedenter-er do you have a nickname?" Gohan stammered.

" There are those prefer to call me _Zi_." She answered, staring deeply into the sky, her hair wispy and blackish-blue flew infront of her face as a slight breeze passed.

Gohan was still in shock that such beauty could be a witch or warrior, then again Gohan knew _Videl's_ beauty was really high in level too. He wondered really who this "witch'' was and why he had never heard of her. Then he realized _Piccolo_… he might have heard of this "Zi". Considering she was a witch he doubted she was staying anywhere. Maybe he ought to take her to the earth's watchtower. Dende could give them something to eat and he could take a chance to talk to Piccolo. "Would you like somewhere to stay or something to eat?" He asked cautiously.

"A nice place to stay would be great," Zi frowned, she brushed the loose blue hair out of her way, and then stared deeply into his eyes, "I can handle the food part myself though."

"Umm ok." Gohan felt a little taken aback but smiled at her all the same. "Er-Zi? Aren't you a little hot in that robe?" Zi looked at her robes as if she'd only noticed she was wearing it and slowly slipped it off, as it fell to the ground it disappeared. Revealing Zi's style of fashion, a dark blue, strap top but it looked a little "mongulated" there were sleeves on the strap top and there were little circles on the top. Luckily her pants weren't so demented, just black flair glittery jeans but the jeans were kinda, Gohan couldn't describe it in any other way, _magical_. The pretty jeans were kinda showing like a slide show, it had pictures of blinking animals then the animals disappeared and showed another picture.

"Where are we staying?" Zi questioned looking around, "I see this planet has much beauty and delicateness. But it seems there is much evil in the space, time and air."

Gohan's mind went blank he couldn't believe it _GOTEN AND TRUNKS!!_ He had forgotten all about them! "Goten and Trunks!" he yelled.

"Calm down." Zi said, her voice was calm steady as if nothing was wrong. Gohan saw this fact and was completely outraged. He took off into the air, but Zi held his wrist. "I told you to calm down." She said quietly. "Your brother and his friend are in a safe place we can go and get them as soon as we get you fixed-up, you shouldn't go flying off like that. You need rest, my spell can only temporarily heal you. You need something to eat and then I will let you fly with me to help your friends." 

Gohan seemed a little angry that she wouldn't let him help them now, but she had saved his life and revived him so he thought it best to listen to her this time for he didn't know where Goten and Trunks were anyway. "We will have to fly to the watchtower to eat something though and you said I cannot fly so what can I do?" Gohan asked awkwardly.

"I've already told you I can handle the food part," Zi said sounding annoyed, "if you just let me settle down and start." She said impatiently.

"Er-sorry." Gohan said apologetically. Zi sat down and looked at the ground. She took a little bag from her pocket and took a small seed from inside it. Gohan watched amazed as she planted the seed and he watched a small plant form.

"Can you pass me a leaf please?" Zi asked Gohan. He pulled two leaves from the tree they sat under and passed it to her. The stars were shining brightly as Gohan saw Zi place a leaf under one of the flowers and Zi placed the other huge leaf under a different flower and she took another tiny bag from her belt this one was purple though. Zi took out a small red seed which formed something strange like a paper of some sort. The flower seemed to be blowing something small into the paper and Gohan soon saw a small, shiny, wrapped candy Gohan was still puzzled, but the taste was even more wonderful than he ever imagined. He soon saw Zi, staring at him strangely. When he finished he saw Zi was digging a hole and dropping the rubbish inside, she covered it with dirt and got ready, she gestured Gohan to do the same. 

"Come with me." She said, "Follow me, trust me." Zi put her hand inside her shirt, looking at Gohan apologetically as if saying, "sorry ". Took out a silver chain with a glass whistle on it, she blew lightly, Gohan felt it was like music to his ears, Gohan started to feel drowsy and sleepy. He wanted to relax he wanted to rest, he felt weak and hopeless, he looked up at Zi as he felt himself fall to the ground.

__

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan' Friend or Foe? Chapter 2  
  
He was lost in the dream of calmness and peace. He slept for days, many days of calmness and relaxation. He felt he was riding on a cloud of mist. It felt so soft, so peaceful, no thought, no worries. All he knew was if he ever fell off this cloud, terrible things would happen.  
  
But eventually he did fall, he fell lower and lower, until. "Gohan!"  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, everything was dark, it was raining, he could hear the loud pitter patter of every drop of water. He stared around, everything was blurry.  
  
"Eat this, open your mouth" whispered a soft, sweet voice.  
  
Gohan opened his mouth, he felt three fingers slip into his mouth, and place a something small and sweet inside. He started biting, a funny taste but it was better than some things he had tasted before. He tried to open his eyes yet again and saw bright blue eyes and bluish- black hair. He went closer to her looking deep into her eyes, her look was dark, cold and empty but her eyes seemed to be full of hope, life and love. It was the look he had always seen in Videl, every time he was away from her, He leaned forward, pressing his lips against smooth, soft, glossy lips, it tasted so good, so sweet, so wonderful, but she pulled away, she looked at him. Gohan couldn't tell what she was thinking, her look, completely eerie, mixed with confusion, yet sadness and happiness at the exact same time. Gohan turned away.  
  
He looked around, he was in a small cave, dark and a bit wet; the stone was damp and had small berries growing around it. Then he saw two small dark shapes lying near a small lit fire, he approached carefully and saw Goten and Trunks lying on the ground sleeping peacefully. Gohan sat down on the floor, trying hard to think back to before he had woken up, he remembered, he had just finished eating and he heard music, a soft low whistling noise, and he had felt relaxed, but his energy had been drained out of him. He looked at Zi. Had she purposely hypnotized me so I fell asleep? He thought, maybe there was a reason behind this, maybe she had to get me out of the way so she could save Goten and Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry for making you sleep" said a voice. Gohan looked up at her, "I had to, it was the only way I could fool Leena into believing you were dead." Zi frowned sadly.  
  
Gohan felt confused, "What? You killed her?"  
  
Zi shook her delicate head. "I merely weakened her." She stared into his eyes. He is cute, but his mind seems unstable, he doesn't know what he wants, he's life is messed up. "We should get some rest," she muttered distinctively.  
  
Gohan sat down and stroked Goten's hair, he felt so hopeless, the earth was under attack and all he could do was sit in a cave.  
  
Zi opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, she slowly took off her coat and walked over to Gohan and sat down on her knees, she placed her cloak around Gohan; to his surprise it was actually quite warm. He looked into Zi's eyes once again; she looked back at him, both of them slowly leaning closer and closer, until Gohan just pushed himself forward and kissed her intently. He tasted that beautiful sweet taste again only this time it lasted longer, he put his hand around her neck pulling her ever so closer. His tongue squirming around her mouth, her lips pressing against his. Only pulling his lips away to kiss her neck. She moaned loudly, but then she pulled away, she shook her head and gestured towards Goten, he was moving, awakening. She went towards him and stroked his hair. And shook her head in front of Gohan.  
  
"Mom?" Goten moaned. Gohan patted his head gently, Goten looked up at him. "Gohan," he whispered, he looked groggy like he had just thrown up.  
  
"We'll leave at sunrise." Zi muttered, quietly. Gohan nodded as she gave Goten a piece of the tiny pink candy she had given Gohan. "There's a cave down south, around 5km. It would be easy to fly there, we need water, and we cannot drink the rain water. Leena would have caused the rain." Zi firmly looking at Gohan's reaction.  
  
Gohan opened his mouthed and asked, "how?"  
  
"She is happy, she knows I am here, I weaken when I must protect those if whom need protection." She said silently. "When she is happy it rains, when she is not flowers bloom, if we destroy her, peace will approach us and for those we care about." Gohan stared at Zi, she turned away. This was a hard time for her, she knew Gohan's heart was still with a mortal named Videl, she had watched them from the heavens, strolling through parks, holding hands, and she herself had someone special back home. His name was Vagataz, he loved her more than anything in the world and she would never betray his trust. "I can take Trunks, you take Goten, he would still be a little exhausted." She said. Gohan nodded.  
  
Gohan sat down and put Goten's head on his lap while Zi sat with Trunks, who was still sleeping soundly like a baby. Gohan looked at Goten, why did you have to be here little brother? Why couldn't you be at home, safe with mum, why couldn't I be alone with Zi? She's so calm, so peaceful, yet she seems strong, I can sense her energy, its far more magical than Leena's power, she could destroy her but she says she can't, I find that pretty hard to believe. But what if we left now and dropped Goten and Trunks off at the earth's watch tower, then I could ask her if she would like to spend a night at a hotel with me, just so we could train or something  
  
"I really think we should take Goten and Trunks to the watch tower," Gohan said quickly, he held his breath, "Then maybe I could show you around in the city?" he added.  
  
"It's fine with me," she shrugged. "Maybe we could find a motel or something to stay in, I've got some money I can trade in." she muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool!" Gohan said, now he was excited, he could spend the night alone with her on they're first day that they met, she's so beautiful, so sweet, so irresistible. She is nothing compared to Videl.  
  
Zi heard a tiny snap hollow sound inside her head, she knew what it was, Gohan was free, which meant only one thing, he didn't have feelings for Videl any longer. Zi hesitated, did he like her or was he just trying to move on- her heart halted what if he did like her? What if he really cared? Well they had just met a couple of days ago, and she had put him under a trance, how could he like her? That was just plain stupid.  
  
Gohan looked at Zi, she seemed upset, but why? Maybe she thought he was going to have to pay for the hotel, maybe she wouldn't go with him, maybe she thought that since he loved Videl and that he wouldn't want her to come with him. Gohan sighed, maybe it was time to go back home and leave Leena to Zi and just hang with Videl and his friends, just go to school .school, then he remembered he could ask her to the dance, the dance was a ball type formal coming up (he was going to ask Videl, but it wasn't like she really cared), Zi seems a little up tight and not relaxed, she needs to let go, kick back and sit down and have some fun. Then again, when an evil warrior was trying to take over the world, it wasn't really a time to relax. "Maybe we should fly to the watch tower right now," Gohan said, "we could find a hotel if you want, then we could come up with a plan to destroy Leena." He blurted.  
  
"Gohan, can I come too?" Goten whispered wearily.  
  
"Well, Goten I don't think mum would want you to fight after what happened." He answered.  
  
"You've been sleeping for days, almost a week," Zi said quietly, "I don't think you really should fight again." Goten frowned.  
  
"I want to go home Gohan!" he cried. Zi stood up and muttered something and Trunks slowly rose off the ground and she picked him up, his bruises still bleeding faintly, Gohan wondered why she hadn't healed him. She took out her whistle and blew a very low note. Then out of no where, a thick long stick grew long fine thistles and she hopped on, "You're coming aren't you?" she asked. Gohan carried Goten and nodded. They flew to the watch tower and dropped them off, thanked Dende; he said Piccolo was out, so they flew into the city. They found a very fancy hotel, where you had to have a jacket, Zi gave Gohan her coat again and they paid and went inside they're room. Zi gasped as she saw two beautiful silky beds, beautiful, just beautiful. Zi, who was exhausted took off her coat and unbutton the top three buttons on her top, exposing part of her black lace bra, she lay down on the bed, and shut her eyes. Gohan who was watching her every move took off his shirt and climbed onto her bed touching her all over.  
  
To be continued soon 


End file.
